customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney in Outer Space 2001 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney in Outer Space 2001 VHS. Opening Order: #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2001 Version) (Taken from: Barney’s Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2001 Version) (Taken from: Barney’s Halloween Party 1998 VHS) #Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time 2001 VHS) #Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: A to Z with Barney 2001 VHS) #Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version (Taken from: Barney’s Musical Castle 2001 VHS) #Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) (Taken from: Barney’s Musical Castle 2001 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Barney Songs 1995 VHS) #Barney: Let’s Go to the Zoo Teaser (2001) (Taken from: Barney’s Musical Castle 2001 VHS) #Barney Website Promo (2001) (Taken from: Barney’s Musical Castle 2001 VHS) #Please Stay Tuned for More Important Messages Bumper (2000-2001) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) (1998 Version) #Barney in Outer Space Title Card (1998 VHS Version) #Beginning of the Show (1999 Version) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Early Version) #The Adventure Song (2001 Version) #Mr. Star (2001 Version) #The Rocket Song (2001 Version) #Floating Together So Free (2001 Version) #Way Up in Outer Space (2001 Version) #Hey Diddle Diddle (1999) (2001 Version) #The Sun (2001 Version) #We Are Little Robots (2001 Version) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (2001 Version) #Laugh With Me! (2001 Version) #No Matter Where They Are (2001 Version) #Help Protect the Earth (2001 Version) #I Love You (Late Version) Closing Order: #Ending of the Show (1998) #Barney In Outer Space Ending Credits (1998) #Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) #Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer (1999) (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS) #Barney RocksBarney Rocks! (battybarney2014's version)CD Promo (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney Songs 2001 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: More Barney Songs 1999 VHS) #Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff 2000 VHS) #Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: A to Z with Barney 2001 VHS) Plot In May 8, 2001 Keesha, Robert, Chip, and Kim just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring her in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Trivia *This home video marks the first appearance of Miss Kepler. *David Joyner returns to performing Barney in this video after Let's Eat''.'' *These releases also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *The robot is played by Pia Manalo (the actress that plays Min) for this video. *Filming for this home video December 1996. *The Barney costume in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the very last Barney video to feature the 1997 Veggietales version of the Lyrick Studios logo. *This is the only Dozecian Barney video to feature the NASA logo. *Barney doesn't talk to Miss Kepler until "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper. *This is the first home video/episode for the 1997 version of Season 1's I Love You not to be shortened since Season 1. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on May 15, 2001 Category:2001 VHS